Plague
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Lauren finds Dean beaten and stabbed in her motel room, unaware of how he got that way. Things go from bad to worse as Dean gets sicker and sicker WARNING: sexual abuse! sequel to Babies R Winchesters. RE-WRITE!
1. It Begins

--I've had this one brewing in my head for quite awhile and I was just itchin' to get it out! Here you go guys, back to my usual psychosis--

1

His foot was scraped on the gravel again, cutting the bottom of his foot...again. The blade dug into his side, causing his breath to hitch every time he moved. He was lost down this gravel road that seemed to lead nowhere, in pain and unsure why. Despite the warm July night air he was freezing and soaked. He had woken up wet and confused. He had no idea how he got this way, where his shoes went, or where his shirt went. He felt weak, unnaturally weak... He was dazed and disoriented, all he knew was he needed to keep going. He had to find someone to help, and to find Lauren. She was close by, he knew that. He had been on his way to see her before, before what? He wished he could remember.

He stumbled and fell, scraping his knees and hands. He wasn't sure he was strong enough to get up.

_C'mon Dean. _He told himself. _You gotta get up. You gotta get up now. You don't get up you'll die here, and you'll never see Lauren or Sam again. Or your kid. Get UP! _He obeyed and stood carefully moving over the hill he had been trying to get up. He crested the hill and saw the lights, the motel lights. He smiled weakly and tried not to fall again. He was so close to being safe. He staggered down the hill and fell again when he hit the bottom.

_Get up. You're _so _close. Get up! _He pushed himself up again, draining more of his strength. The mysterious cuts and bruises stung as his muscles stretched, the blade sticking into his side pinched and he winced, too weak to cry out. His legs hurt too, they throbbed every time he moved, but he had to make them work. He staggered back toward the motel and finally reached the back wall of the building. He came around the front and searched the numbers, trying to make them out in his blurred vision.

_Five...six...seven...uh, eight! Finally. _He fell against the door, raised his arm and weakly hit against it. When there was no answer he tried again. Still nothing.

"Dammit..." He slurred. His hand pushed into his pocket. _Please be there, please be there... _His prayers were answered when he found the key and pulled it out. It took him three tries to get it into the lock and four to turn it and the knob.

The door fell open and he held himself up barely on the doorknob. He grabbed the key and yanked it out, pushing the door closed behind him. The neon lights poured through the windows and gave him just enough light to see. He looked around, looking for the bed. His vision still swirled, he found his mark. As carefully as he could he stumbled toward it, strength incredibly close to being gone. He reached the side of the bed and collapsed, missing it entirely and falling next to it, out of sight from the door.

He couldn't take it anymore. The darkness around him was so welcoming...he gave in.

Lauren opened the door to her motel room and sighed, closing the door behind her. She was extremely tired. She had thrown up more times than she could count and was very sick of looking down at the slight bulge she was getting.

She walked over to the mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, setting down her car keys and purse. She opened the bottle and sipped.

Suddenly she felt strange. She ached, her side pinched terribly, she was exhausted and cold. This wasn't a vision it was more...real. Like she was feeling what someone else felt.

"Something's wrong." She said aloud. She turned around and saw something lying next to her bed. She walked over cautiously, .45 in hand. She approached the form slowly, unsure if this thing was human or not. She reached the darkened mass and nudged it carefully with her foot.

"Ahuh…" The figure moaned. So it was human. Lauren bent down next to it and grasped the person's shoulder, rolling him over. The faint neon light filtering through the dingy curtains barely offered any light and it took her a moment to make out what she was seeing.

She saw a bared torso, covered in goosebumps and dark bruises. The body was trembling, but it was one she knew. She leaned in closer, staring at the person's face. Short dark hair that was dripping with water. Stubble on a strong jaw. Full lips twisting into pain when the rest of the beautiful face winced. She gasped, instantly feeling like the dumbest person alive.

"Dean!" She yelled. Her hand instantly went to his face, which was cold and wet, like the rest of him.

"Mmnnn," He moaned. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled weakly at her. "Laur-Lauren." He whispered. Lauren ran a hand over his face, concern in her eyes.

"Baby what happened?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I un no." He slurred. Lauren took a second to try and absorb what was happening.

"Alright, Baby I have to get you off the floor okay?" She said. He nodded weakly. She gently put her hands under him, grabbing his waist and lifting him up.

"GAHHAN!" He screamed.

"Sorry." Lauren quickly. "I'm sorry." She carefully laid him down on the bed and let him go. She looked down at her hand and gasped, instantly horrified. Her hand was covered in a pink liquid, Dean's blood and water. She turned him sideways slightly and found the source of the problem. A black colored...something was barely sticking out.

"Hang on just a second baby." She ran out of his sight for a moment and quickly came back with a whiskey bottle, first aid kit, and pliers. "Alright baby open." She unscrewed the lid and tipped the whiskey into his mouth. Dean couldn't breathe and it was hard to swallow, but he did. Lauren pulled the bottle back and let him breathe, only to hear shallow, ragged gasps. "One more." She said and poured the slightly burning liquid down his throat again.

She poured more on the wound itself to numb it and placed a washcloth in Dean's mouth. "Bite down on that okay?" She said. Dean nodded and obeyed. She took the pliers and gripped the black rectangle, and pulled. Dean bit down as hard as he could and stifled his scream.

"It's alright, shh, it's okay." She soothed. Lauren paused for a few moments, letting Dean catch his breath before continuing.

The rectangle turned out to be a blade. The blade was about three inches altogether and had symbols on it she didn't recognize. She put the blade on the bedside table and turned back to Dean.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded feebly, his breath heavy, eyes filled with tears. "I gotta stitch you up." She said, he nodded again. She finished his stitches and caressed his cheek, dragging her thumb across his lips. "Let's get you out of these cold clothes." He nodded and she moved to remove his jeans. Her brows furrowed.

Dean's belt was gone. His jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped and ripped immensely. She shook her head, pushing the idea away, and started pulling them and his boxers, which weren't in much better shape, off, only making him colder. She looked at his waist and was puzzled further. She wasn't sure in this dim light, but she thought she could see bruises, deep ones pressed into his pelvis. Once again she shook her head and threw the idea away. He had to've walked here. He just, fell.

She went over to her own bag and pulled out a pair of Dean's boxers and sweat pants. They each always carried an extra pair of clothes with the other, just in case. Lucky them.

Once he was dressed she pulled the comforter up to his chin. She ran a hand through his damp hair.

"You have no idea what happened?" She asked. He shook his head again. "Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Jus need sleep." He said softly. He was asleep seconds later. Lauren grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Sam's number.

"Sam? It's Lauren. Hey I need you to get over here...Dean's hurt...No no no he should be alright it's nothing serious...I don't know. He doesn't remember...nope nothing...Yeah you and Maggie. Call Bobby too. I got somethin' I want him to look at...yeah, thanks Sam." She closed her phone and looked at Dean, worried. "Don't worry Baby," She softly stroked his cheek. "We'll figure this out."

Dean couldn't hear her. He was dreaming of hands, unfamiliar faces, and pain.

--That ws the first part of the re-write! Tell me what you think!--


	2. Fire

2

Dean woke hours later to hear voices. He didn't open his eyes right away, the conversation was a heated one even though the voices were hushed.

"Where the hell did his car go then?" Sam whispered harshly.

"I already told you Sam," Lauren said quietly. "I don't know. I walked into the motel room and BAM there he was." Dean could tell Lauren was angry, and confused.

"Look standing around here yelling isn't going to solve anything," Maggie said. "We can call the police and give the description of the car. It shouldn't be that hard to find." Sam sighed.

"That would work if we didn't have fifty pounds of arsenal in the trunk." He said pointedly.

"Then _we'll _go find his car. If he walked all the way here he couldn't have been far." Maggie replied. Dean suddenly felt strange, sick.

"Bobby do you know what the symbols are?" Lauren asked.

"Not a damn clue but I'll keep lookin'." Bobby said. Dean was feeling worse by the second, dizzy and warm. He felt his cheeks start to flush, his body exhausted and aching from the air around him. His eyes felt heavy and his breath came in labored heaves. He felt like shit.

"Lauren." He said, but his voice only came out in a rasp. Nevertheless Lauren heard him. He opened his eyes and looked for her. She came into his line of vision and smiled gently at him.

"Are you okay baby?" She asked. Dean shook his head slightly.

"I don't feel good." He said. Lauren moved her hand to his forehead and instantly jumped back.

"Shit!" She yelled, holding her hand. Dean flinched. Lauren touched his head carefully again and again she pulled away. "What the hell?" Dean was still dizzy and couldn't see anything past Lauren. Sam walked up behind her, causing his eyes to focus painfully on him, making his head swim.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried something was wrong. Lauren grabbed his hand and put it on Dean's forehead.

"Holy hell!" Sam yelled and, like Lauren, pulled his hand away.

"Wus wrong?" Dean asked. Lauren's eyes were filled with concern.

"You're hot. Really hot Dean." Sam handed her a thermometer and she pushed it in Dean's mouth. "Here Baby." The air was getting colder, a lot colder. He started to tremble and burrowed his way deeper under the covers.

The thermometer beeped and Lauren took it out. "This can't be right," She said. The digital numbers read 98.6. She turned the thermometer on again and pushed in the crook of Dean's arm, just above his elbow. He winced; it felt like an ice cube. She watched the numbers this time. 109, 113, 118, 123, err. "Oh my God," Lauren said. She looked down at Dean. "You broke the thermometer." She said.

"Told ya I wus hot." He said, trying to smile. It instantly faded as he felt the cuts and bruises on his body start to throb. He winced and moaned quietly. He was getting weaker and more nauseous by the second. He felt the bile rise to the back of his throat and he sat up. "Bucket." He said weakly. Maggie instantly grabbed the ice bucket next to the door and tossed it to Sam, who pushed it under Dean.

Dean's shoulders contracted and his stomach heaved. The bile came past his throat and fell over his lips, burning his throat. He stopped and heaved again, unable to stop his body from doing so. Tears welled in his eyes but didn't fall. More and more seemed to come from nowhere. His throat was on fire. Nothing could possibly be left in his stomach by this time. His stomach continued to heave even though there was nothing left. Lauren's cold hands were on his shoulders, saying something he couldn't hear. Finally he stopped and fell back into her arms.

"It's alright baby," She said. "It's okay." Sam moved the bucket onto the floor, Maggie handing Lauren a bottle of water. Bobby was on his feet at this point, worry apparent on his face. "Ice," Lauren told him. "I need ice."

Dean's body felt like an oven. He was so hot, he thought he might be on fire. It fogged his mind as the fire tore through his body, consuming all in its path. He couldn't breathe, his chest unable to rise very far before falling again. And the air around him, every touch, every whisper of a breeze, was icy, and it hurt.

Lauren twisted the cap off of the water bottle and tipped the liquid into his mouth. The cold fluid felt good over his searing throat and he made an attempt to sit up so he could drink more. "Easy Baby," She soothed. "Easy." Dean laid back down, though his body begged for more. He was too exhausted to repeat his exercise. He shivered as the water moved its way down.

Bobby opened the freezer, grabbed ice and wrapped it in towels. Lauren took them from him and placed them around Dean. "This is gonna hurt Baby." She warned.

"Guhuun..." Dean whimpered, confirming her statement. The ice hurt terribly.

Lauren's body suddenly ached. She felt so hot but the ice was so cold it hurt. Her throat burned. She was dizzy and weak. Then as suddenly as the sensation had come, it disappeared. She shook her head, trying to get her bearings back.

"Lauren," Maggie said warily. "Is that...steam?" She asked. Lauren turned and her eyes grew. The ice was melting rapidly against Dean's skin and sending steam up as it did so. "What are we gonna do?" She asked, fear in her voice. Lauren sighed.

"Something he is _really _not gonna like."

* * *

Lauren heard Sam turn the shower on, cold knob only as high as it would go. She knew how bad this was going to hurt, but it was the only way. And she was pretty sure it would hurt her more. She was holding him in her arms, making sure he knew what had to be done.

"It's gonna hurt baby," Lauren whispered. Dean nodded, signaling he already knew. "This is the only way I know how to fix this. Whatever this is." Sam walked out of the bathroom, a solemn look on his face, he wanted to do this about as much as she did.

"It's a demonic virus." Bobby said. He held up the blade. "The symbols are Greek, not exactly something I'm familiar with. Pretty sure it's a spell though."

"Do you know how long it lasts?" Sam asked. Bobby shook his head.

"I'm still workin' on that." He said. Lauren's shoulders drooped at his words. She kissed Dean's temple and looked at Sam.

"Now or never." She said. Sam nodded. Maggie had gone out for something to eat and Sam felt he needed her right now. Sam walked forward and hoisted Dean up, Dean's arm slung across his shoulder. Lauren had taken off Dean's sweatpants and he was freezing, trembling against his younger brother. Lauren followed behind Sam, waiting. Sam pulled him into the shower, away from the water so it didn't touch him yet.

"This is gonna hurt Dean." Sam said. He moved Dean in further and the icy water hit his burning skin. Dean screamed before Sam had set him down. His heart ached, but it was the only way to get him better.

"GAHH!" Dean screamed. Lauren closed her eyes, pushing back the tears that had pooled in them. Dean's back arced and he screamed louder, goosebumps all along his body, muscles rigid. Water was putting the fire out, but the fire wanted to fight back. His skin felt so raw as the freezing liquid traveled over it. He arched his back again and screamed louder. Sam held him tight, making sure he wouldn't hurt himself. "AHHHUHH!"

"It's okay Dean," Sam assured. "It'll be okay." God if there was any other way, some way that didn't hurt. But, hey, an emergency's an emergency.

Lauren got that strange sensation again, this time she felt extremely cold and hurt, not only physically but emotionally as well.

"Sam..." She found herself saying. She had no idea where this was coming from and she felt like she was in a sort of fog. "Sammy why are you doing this?" Sam looked at Lauren, confused. She felt the water pound against her skin, so icy it sort of burned. And someone he loved wouldn't take her away from it, wouldn't save her from the monster that was hurting her. "Sammy please stop!"

"What?" He asked. Bobby was suddenly next to her, looking into her eyes. They were glazed over with a sort of white film.

"She's in a trance," He yelled over Dean's screams. "I think her powers are developing. It's what Dean's thinking!"

"Sammy..." Lauren moaned. "What's happening Sammy? It hurts...make it stop." Sam looked from Lauren back to Dean, who was starting to relax, his fever slowly coming down under the extreme cold it was under. His eyes were clenched shut, his body shivering in his arms, his screams reduced to whimpers.

"Dean I'm sorry." He said. "This is the only way I'm sorry."

"It's so cold." Lauren whispered. As she delved deeper into his mind she started to see things. Laughing faces of three women. Hands, everywhere, all over. Oh and the pain, the terrible pain. Something struck her back again and again, there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Lauren suddenly shook her head and opened her eyes. Dean was still in Sam's arms, remotely calm. His eyes were closed and leaking tears, whimpering and gripping Sam's arm tightly.

"It broke." Sam said, referring to Dean's fever. Lauren nodded and walked over to them.

Suddenly they heard the motel room door slam open. Maggie was huffing and breathing hard.

"I found Dean's car, it's outside. I need someone to give me a ride to get mine, details later." She said quickly, poking her head into the bathroom. Lauren nodded and pushed Sam's arm.

"I've got him you go." Sam stood and walked to Maggie.

Lauren put her hands on Dean's back and lifted him away from the wall, toward her. His eyes were closed and she was sure he had passed out. He winced when she touched his back. She pulled him closer, tucking his head next to her neck and looking down at his back. Deep purple bruises covered it, looking like he had been hit with the same instrument over and over again. She glanced down at his hips, remembering what she had thought earlier about the bruises. She could see the end of one, dark brown in color. She moved his waistband, just a little, and saw the bruise was bruises, and, maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her, were in the shape of hands.

"God baby what happened to you?"


	3. Ice And Agony

--WARNING!!: sexual abuse this chapter!--

3

Dean was lying back on the bed, still chilled. Lauren had replaced his wet boxers with dry ones, now that they had his bag. Though his extreme fever had broken, a sheet was the only thing covering him. Lauren wasn't about to take any chances.

"I'm sorry baby," She said, running her finger through his damp hair. "But it was either that or the hospital." Dean sighed and nodded slightly. He was exhausted but didn't want to sleep. He closed his eyes and leaned into her caress. He needed some form of warmth, and he needed her. But his skin didn't get warmer as she touched him, it seemed to get colder.

The door opened and Sam and Maggie came in.

"How is he?" Sam asked. Lauren stood. Dean felt all warmth start to leave his body. The thin sheet seemed to be a teaser of something that could be. He started to shiver, feeling like he was in a snowstorm. He opened his mouth to call out to his girl, but nothing came out.

"Hasn't changed." She said, worry in her voice. Sam nodded, placing a hand over his eyes, pushing tears away. Maggie walked from behind him and faced him, touching his cheek.

Bobby seemed lost. He had no idea what the hell he should do, what the hell he could do. He looked down at the small black blade in his hands. That what he could do. Solve this puzzle, figure out how to get the boy that was like his own son back to normal.

Lauren turned back to Dean, who was trembling so violently she wondered how the whole bed was shaking.

"Dean?" She said, scared. She walked over to him and touched his face. "Oh my god, baby you're like ice." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her, his skin so cold she could feel him through her clothes. "Sam blankets." She said loudly. Sam jumped at the sharpness in her tone but obeyed. Maggie darted to out the door to her and Sam's room, grabbing the blankets off of one of the beds. She came back seconds later and draped it over Dean. She and Sam piled any blanket they could get a hold of on him.

Lauren pulled the blankets up and moved next to him, slipping her arm under his neck and pulling his body to her. It was like hugging an ice cube.

"N-no," He said through chattering teeth. "T-t-too co-c-cold." Lauren smiled painfully and hugged him tighter.

"You need me right now baby." She whispered, touching his face. "I'm not going anywhere. Besides you need body heat." He hadn't the energy to fight with her. He huddled against her and closed his eyes, trying to get as much of her body heat as he could.

"I know somebody we can go talk to." Bobby said, making them all jump. He had stayed so quiet throughout this ordeal they had forgotten he was there. "Name's Kris. Very smart. Good in these kinds of areas."

"Does Kris live close by?" Sam asked. Bobby nodded.

"Yep, just around the corner." He said. Maggie grabbed her car keys and opened the door, the early morning light pouring in after it.

"Then let's go." She said. She walked out the door Bobby followed. Sam hesitated.

"I won't leave if you don't want me to." He said.

"We'll be alright Sam." Lauren said. "Go find out what did this to Dean." She said. Sam nodded and shut the door behind him.

She turned her attention back to Dean, who had his eyes shut tight, wincing every so often. He opened his eyes, their deep green color standing out against his bloodshot eyes. Confusion and fear resided there.

"What's h-happ-ening t-to me?" He shuddered, silently begging her with those eyes to help him, to make everything alright. She couldn't. She didn't know what to do. A tear fell down her cheek.

"I don't know Baby," She admitted, pulling him closer. "God, I don't know."

* * *

Dean dreamed, and he remembered the worst night of his life. The invading, groping hands he had felt were gaining a face in this blurry dream, well, faces. Three of them.

They were next to him, trailing their fingers over his body. He tried feebly to get away from them, but something they had made him take made him weak. He looked around the concrete basement and saw nothing to help him, he didn't even know the way out. All there was was him, the girls and the hard wooden table he was on. He was frustrated that he couldn't move, that he was at their mercy.

The one that seemed to lead the rest of them was staring at him with hunger in her eyes, and it made Dean's heart pound. His breath was heavy as he looked at them, trying to lift his lead weighted arms to push them away from him, before anything happened that would haunt him forever.

She grinned maliciously and slid her hand up his shirt and lightly dug her sharp nails into the thin material, ripping it off and discarding it behind her. The girls giggled and touched his skin. It burned, wherever their empty hands touched him burned. He moaned and they giggled again.

The leader laughed in her throat and licked her lips, her rough hands moving to his belt, which was being pulled through each loop so hard they broke. When her hands moved to his zipper her groaned in protest, panic gripping his throat. She and the other two laughed, louder this time.

She smiled at him, mocking him, as she tore his jeans off of his body. He shook his head.

"No, no please!" He begged. She gave him another hateful smile and laughed.

His boxers went next. He shook his head harder, tears welling in his eyes. "Don't," He rasped. "Please no." The girls cackled again.

"Aw, hear that girls? Dean doesn't want me." Her evil smile grew. "Well that's just too bad."

Dean's heart was pounding so hard he thought his chest would burst. He was naked, vulnerable and helpless. He tried so hard to move, tried with all his might. But when she climbed on top of him, she felt so much heavier than she should have. She licked his neck, her protruding hands slipping down his body and grasping something she shouldn't. He whimpered.

"Stop, stop it, please." Dean begged. She laughed and pulled her skirt up, nothing but cold detachment in her touch. His body reacted naturally and he couldn't stop it. He closed his eyes again and tried to get away from her hard, uncompassionate hands moving through his body, over tense muscles. She licked, kissed, and bit all over his torso, causing him to cringe and beg even more.

He started to tremble underneath her and she laughed.

_She isn't going to do this. No, she can't, I can't do this to Lauren._

She started to rock and he whimpered louder, his pain-soaked pleas laughed at by the women. Each thrust made him jolt, the pain so great he thought it would kill him.

The noises she made nauseated him. Years seemed to pass. Shutting her out was impossible, no matter how hard he tried, her cold, savage self was still there, her breath hot on his neck. He continued to plead, hoping that maybe one would get to her and she'd leave him alone.

"No, no uhnn," He whimpered. "Please, no, AHN! Oh god please stop touching me. Please, please, uh, no." The other women's hands were still on him, touching wherever she wasn't.

Their laughter rang out in his ears, taking all the dignity he had left. How they could laugh while this woman violated him he didn't know. He didn't know anything right now. Except that he wanted this soulless, cold rape to be over.

Tears crept their way down his cheeks. His sobs, which had started out harsh and loud, had now died to a faint sound. He thought it would never be over, that this disgusting woman wouldn't get away from him, that this was how he was going to die.

So exposed, so scared, so vulnerable, so weak, and that's what Lauren's vision was showing her.

He fought feebly and she pressed her hands on his hips, hard. He fought harder, as hard as his body would allow. He wasn't letting her win without a fight. Her hands pushed him down harder and he screamed, well, tried to scream.

"Ah, ah!" He panted. God that hurt. She pressed herself on his thighs, pinning him down. "Stop it, stop it please. Oh, oh please. Huhn, awn, p-please." She grunted and moaned, she was sweating on top of him and he shuddered. Bile rose to the back of his throat but would go no further.

Then it was over. What his body did meant nothing. She breathed deeply, kissing the tears off of his face, making him wince and pull away from her. Her breath was heavy and she as smiling hungrily at him, like she wanted more. He closed his eyes and prayed to a god he didn't know that she wouldn't do anything else. The other two women's hands disappeared and he moaned, relieved.

But she was still touching him. Kissing his tear soaked neck, dragging her tongue up the side of his face. He sobbed heavier, trying to pull away from her.

She got off of him, grinning. Dean quivered and cried, pulling his heavy arms to his chest and pulled himself inward as the effects of whatever they gave him started to wear off. The girl roughly grabbed his hair and yanked him off the table, giving him no time to recover. She threw his ripped jeans boxers at him, giving him one shred of mercy. He was trying desperately to keep his painful sobs quiet.

"Shut the hell up bitch!" She screamed, he winced and was silent, pulling his jeans over his bruised waist, before the opportunity escaped him.

"Aww Holly let him cry." Another girl said. Holly sighed.

"Fine, make all the noise you want."

"Duhuhnn," Dean whimpered. "Mnnah..." Holly smiled and grabbed the chair leg on the ground.

_Lauren I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry I let her...oh god I'm so sorry. Auhn, it hurts so bad._

"I guess we don't have any use for him now huh girls?" She said. Dean was on his hands and knees, too weak to stand. He never saw the chair leg coming. It struck his back hard and he collapsed.

"OHUH!" He cried. The leg struck again. "GAHAGSS!" Again and again Holly hit him with it. He hit his mouth on the floor and felt blood pool. Again and again he was struck. His chest felt tight. He couldn't breathe. The blows stopped abruptly and he laid on the floor, his cheek pressed to the cold ground, hot tears spilling down his face.

"Stand up." Holly demanded. Dean placed his shaking hands on the ground and pushed himself up, unable to refuse what she had asked him to do. His ragged breath hitched in his throat.

_Somebody let this nightmare end!_

"Please..." He whimpered. "Let me go, please." Holly shook her head.

"I don't think so." She said. She struck his jaw and he collapsed to the ground in his weakened state. She grabbed a fistful of hair again and dragged him toward a part of the basement he couldn't see. She pulled him up a small flight of stairs and fresh air reached his lungs. He collapsed, hard onto the ground and she kicked him, causing him to roll over. She repeated the exercise over and over again. She stopped, letting him catch his breath, no matter how labored it was.

He already hated looking at her, he was still trembling at what she had done to him, he wanted it to be over. He wanted to forget all about those awful, coarse hands that had made him feel this way and feel the loving, caring, gentle ones that Lauren possessed.

Holly yanked him up to his knees and forced his head down. He saw the black glass of a lake surface about twelve feet underneath them.

"You'll die in there," She whispered in his ear. "And of you don't, this'll kill you." Something dove into his side suddenly, causing him to tense and jerk away from it.

"NUAHHHNN!" His blood-curdling scream echoed around him, but again, the women laughed. Holly jerked her hand up and broke the blade off in his side.

"Good luck with that." She said. She grabbed his hair again and shoved him over the small cliff they were on, watching him tumble the twelve feet into the water.

Everything made sense now. Why he woke up in the water. Why his belt, shirt and shoes were missing.

He felt so ashamed. So disgusted with himself. So pathetic. He didn't deserve to have Lauren touch him, or the comfort she was trying to give him as he screamed over and over again.

"Please! Please no more! No! Please no more!"


	4. Forgiveness

4

Lauren's heart ached at what she had seen. Her Dean, _her_ Dean had been…had been…God if she ever got a hold of those whores she'd take her time killing them, saving Holly for last. She could feel the pain in his heart right now. How disgusting, how used he felt. How scared he was. He blamed himself for what happened, Lauren could feel that. He felt like he let it happen, and he had betrayed her. As if this counted as cheating.

_Not my Baby, not my Dean. Please GOD TELL ME THIS IS A DREAM!_

He didn't do anything. This was nowhere near his fault, he had no choice. Lauren knew what these creatures were now, how their powers worked, and there was no way in hell she was going to hate him, or leave him for this.

He was near hysterics, writhing in her arms and screaming.

"Get off me!" He sobbed. "Please stop it hurts so much! Please!" He still wasn't fully awake. Lauren hugged him to her, gently rocking him back and forth, tears in her eyes.

"Shhhshhshh, it's alright Baby," She said, gently rocking him back and forth. "She can't hurt you anymore. You're alright." He opened his wet eyes, so wounded. He tugged away from her, trying to get out of her arms.

"Lauren, baby I'm so sorry. I'm so damn sorry." He cried, sobs wracking his body. She hugged him tighter; he pushed her away. "No, no I betrayed you. I'm so sorry Lauren." She pulled against him and hugged him close. He was too weak to fight her, but he did try.

"Shh, hey, hey. God baby you didn't betray me. Supernatural whores don't count." She tried to smile through tears that were pooling in her eyes. She pulled him to her again, resting his head on her chest.

"Please," His words were soaked with pain and anguish. "I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you." Lauren shook her head, pushing tears back out of her eyes. He couldn't see her cry right now, he was hurt enough. He looked up at her again, tear tracks on his face. Lauren smiled gently and wiped them off.

"It wasn't your fault Dean. It wasn't. I swear Baby." She lifted his chin and kissed him gently. It didn't seem to help.

"No, no, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," He sobbed. "Please, please forgive me." He begged. His sobs were shaking her, but the agony in his voice was killing her. She could feel the pain in his aching heart, how truly sorry he was, how unbelievably guilty for what he thought he did. He was so terrified she would leave, that she would hate him.

"Baby there's nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong." She tried hugging him again, but again he fought against her.

"Please...Lauren please." He pleaded. Lauren shut her eyes, feeling his anguish wash over her.

"I, I forgive you." She whispered. _There's nothing to forgive._ She added silently. Dean sighed and buried his face in her neck, relaxing, letting himself go. He was quiet for a long time, crying.

"Baby," Lauren whispered. "Talk to me." Dean was quiet for a little while longer. He took a shaky deep breath.

"She, she wouldn't stop. I b-begged her to stop." He wrapped his arms around her. "She was, everywhere. And, it, it hurt _so_ bad. I tried, to f-fight her but I…I was so scared…" He trailed off and sobbed harder.

"I know, I know baby I can feel it." She said. He looked up at her, confused.

"What?" He croaked. Lauren sighed.

"My stupid psychic crap. My powers are changing, I think I'm getting empathy. And my visions are still there too." She said angrily. Dean was still trembling against her, his skin still cold, but not as much as it had been.

"So you can..?" He asked. Lauren nodded. Dean collapsed in her arms, she held him tight, running her hand through his hair.

"I can still feel her." He whispered. He moved his hand to his waist, glancing at the deep purple and brown handprints that were left there. He shuddered, a sob caught in his throat. He felt so fragile in her arms. How could someone so strong, someone that protected her from anything, feel so small right now? So broken.

"Shh," Lauren soothed. "We'll figure this out Baby. Sam, Maggie and Bobby went to get help." Dean jerked his had up and stared at her. God there was so much agony in his eyes. He coughed violently. _Great, he's getting sicker too._

"D-don't tell Sammy," He shivered. "I do-don't want him to-" She placed a finger to his lips.

"Hush," She caressed his cheek. "I won't tell him Baby. He, he doesn't need to know." She assured. She smoothed his hair and let him cry. He held her as tightly as he could, finally feeling the person he wanted to. She wouldn't let him go unless he asked her to. "I love you Baby, you know that right?" She asked. Dean nodded and nestled deeper into her neck.

"I love you too." Dean whispered. His tears soaked through her shirt. He felt so pathetic, so weak. He was so scared that this would happen again. He closed his eyes and pushed the image of Holly out of his mind. He coughed again, harder than the first time. Lauren winced and gripped him tighter.

_God I hope this Kris person can help._

* * *

Bobby stopped the truck outside an old house Victorian style house. An old Chevy pick-up sat in the driveway, which was made of gravel. Maggie pulled her Ferrari behind Bobby's truck and stopped.

"I think Bobby's lost his mind." Maggie said. Sam said nothing. He had been silent the whole way, staring blankly out the windshield.

He was worried about Dean. He hated it when someone messed with his brother and loathed it when he didn't know who it was. Whatever had hurt his brother wasn't going to get away with it. He was going to slaughter this thing with no mercy. Rage started to boil inside of him, everything turning red around him, blood rushing to his face. He jumped when someone touched his shoulder. "Sorry," Maggie said. He shook his head and the hate started to drain from his body, fists unclenching. "Alright what's wrong?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nothin'." He lied. Maggie didn't need to deal with this right now.

"Don't you pull that Winchester crap with me. I know better." She retaliated. Sam was still silent, glancing up at her and quickly looking back down again. "You're scared huh?" She asked. Sam closed his eyes ad bowed his head. Maggie wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him. "We'll figure this out Honey. Kris'll help. I gotta good feeling about this. We're gonna help Dean okay? Everything'll go back to normal and be just fine." She assured with a light smile. Sam broke their embrace and looked at her, a strange look in his eyes that Maggie had never seen before.

"I love you Maggie." He said. Maggie's breath caught in her throat, her eyes lit up and her heart melted. "I really do." He put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her lips against his. Her brows shot up for a moment, then relaxed as their kiss deepened. Their lips parted and joined again, turning their heads in the opposite direction. Sam's hands slipped to her waist. She grabbed his face, pulling him as close as possible.

"I love you too Sam Winchester." She said. He smiled and they started kissing again. They jumped when someone hit the roof of the car.

"You guys can suck face later, right now we've got a job to do." Bobby said irritably. Maggie and Sam blushed and got out of the car.

Sam reached the door first and knocked. Maggie looked around at the chipped paint and scattered tools about the wrap-around porch.

"Homey." She said sarcastically. Sam laughed lightly. The door opened so abruptly Sam jumped. A young woman stood in front of him. Her long red hair was thrown up in a loose ponytail, wearing a black tank-top and jeans, chewing noisily on a piece of gum. Despite her outfit she had a sophisticated feel to her. It was a little strange.

"Uh," Sam said. "Is Kris here?" He asked. The woman looked him up and down, then Maggie, then Bobby.

"Come in." She said shortly. She turned on her bare heels and walked back into the house. They followed shortly after. The house was extremely cluttered. Piles and piles of books danced throughout the house. Papers were stuck to the walls as were some strange artifacts Sam didn't recognize.

The woman was standing in the kitchen, shifting things around in the fridge. They heard the clinking of bottles and watched her emerge with four beers. She handed one to each and gestured for them to sit down.

"Just move the papers over," She said. "Been meaning to pick this place up, just can't find the time." She said.

"So when do we get to speak to this Kris person?" Sam asked. The woman smiled.

"What can I do for you Mr. Winchester?" She asked. Sam was stunned, as was Maggie. Bobby smiled.

"Oh," Maggie began. "Oh you, uh..."

"I what?" Kris asked.

"You've got boobs, I-I mean you're a chick." She said, face red. Sam's matched. Kris, however, laughed.

"Yeah well, I see Bobby didn't specify my gender." She said. Maggie glared at Bobby. "My real name is Kristy. I always thought it sounded prissy, so I told people to call me Kris." She said thoughtfully. "By the way, good to see ya Bobby." Bobby nodded.

"Good to see ya still kickin' Kris." He said. Kris laughed and leaned back in the old rocking chair she was in. "Now I know you people need my help, what's up?"

"Wait how do you know me?" Sam asked.

"You'd have to be crazy not to know the Winchester's when you see 'em." She replied. "Now, _what's wrong?"_

"It's his brother," Bobby said. "He's got this sort of demonic virus. I thought you'd be useful, ya know considering." Maggie glanced at the wall behind Kris, noticing a crooked frame with a paper inside, the lettering swirled and professional.

"You're a doctor?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah I gotta doctorate," Kris shrugged. "So this has to be some language you don't get huh?" She asked. Bobby nodded and handed her the blade Lauren had extracted from Dean.

"I couldn't make heads or tails of it. All I know is the basics." Kris turned it over in her hand, frowning. After a few minutes she looked up.

"You gotta problem."

--darksupernatural, I hope I still did you justice my friend!--


	5. Blind

5

Dean was getting weaker. His body seemed to be wearing down more and more by the second. He slipped in and out of consciousness, vision blurred, room spinning. Any time he was awake he felt nauseous every time he moved. He didn't want to sleep, every time he did his mind was filled with nightmares, terrible nightmares. Lauren was always there. Whether he was asleep or awake he could feel her. Her hand was entwined with his, squeezing it tight. A few times he woke up and she looked scared. If he had his best guess he had been screaming.

"I'msrry." Was usually all he could slur before passing out again. He coughed violently, his chest and throat ached and he kept throwing up. Lauren had too, but that was all morning sickness.

He opened his eyes after a particularly nasty nightmare to find the room pitch black. _I must've slept longer than I thought. _

"Lauren?" He said, feeling for her hand. He felt her grab it.

"I'm here Dean." Her fingers ran over his cheek and he leaned into her warmth. Her lips touched his and he kissed her back, wishing he could see her in the light-less room.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"About two." She said. His brows rose.

"You need to get some sleep." He said. Lauren's brows furrowed. Dean was looking straight up at the ceiling, breath deep and labored.

"Why?" Lauren asked. Dean's body shook again with the constant chills that worked their way through him.

"I's late." He said. Lauren's eyes grew.

"Baby it's two p.m., not a.m." She stated. Now Dean's brows were furrowed. Lauren moved her hand over his eyes, he didn't even glance at it. "Dean, you can't see me?" She said, tears behind her voice. Dean shook his head. "Oh God."

"Lauren I can't see you." Dean said, voice shaking. "Why can't I see?" Lauren hugged him tight. "What's happening to me?" Dean asked. Lauren heard the fear in his voice, the helplessness he felt. He hugged her back, making sure she was still there.

Nothing existed. No light, no objects, bright lights, nothing. Just black. He felt alone even though he was holding Lauren right now. He hated being alone.

"It'll be alright Dean." She said. "I promise. It'll be okay." Dean wasn't so assured. He was so scared. He felt even more vulnerable than he had. Now there was nothing to stop him from seeing her. Laughing, touching…

"I can't see," He sobbed. "I c-can't see." Lauren shut her eyes, at an utter loss of what to do. She hugged him closer, feeling like she might break him if she hugged too tight.

_What if he never gets to see the baby?_

* * *

"You gotta problem Kid." Kris said. Sam's heart sank.

"What do you mean?" He asked, keeping his voice steady.

"I mean you've got a big problem." She said. "You've got Sirens."

"Shit." Bobby said. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as Vanilla Ice can't rap," She sighed. "This is pretty bad. Judging by how old these symbols are they've been in business for a long time. This blade talks about giving people a virus, a virus they only give to people that they really liked."

"Can you fix it?" Maggie asked. Kris shook her head.

"There's only one person who can save Dean and that's himself." She grabbed a book off the top of one of the stacks and tossed it to Sam.

"Sirens have one goal and one goal only, get as many men to destroy as possible. They're demons that usually go to hell as a result of a crime of passion. Once they get out and choose what they are, no exorcism can send them back." Sam opened the book and started flipping through the pages. "I can't kill them, but I know how to. The legend goes a guy named Odysseus sailed by three sirens on his ship, no ship had ever gotten past them before. He ordered his crew to concentrate on something else, keeping him out of the water and away from them.

"Once the crew did they had to bind him tighter and tighter to the main mast, keeping him from leaping into the ocean after the enticing women and their song. The ship sailed past and no one was harmed. The Sirens then plunged into the ocean and killed themselves." She paused, seeing if they understood what must be done.

"So," Sam began. "Dean has to resist them?" Kris smiled.

"Well what I heard was right, Sam is the smart one." She sat back down. "What has happened to Dean so far, ya know as far as the virus goes?" She asked.

"Uh, coughing, puking, um...He got really hot, like break the thermometer hot earlier yesterday-"

"Just his skin?" Kris asked. "When you put the thermometer in his mouth it was normal?" Sam nodded.

"Then he did the opposite. His skin was ice cold. It still was when I left." Sam said. Kris bit her lip, worry on her face.

"That's not good." She said. She picked up the blade again, reading the symbols that seemed to make sense to her. "It says 'Fire will be the first to infect. Ice will put the fire out. Your light will be taken from you, and you will not get it back.'" She looked up at them. "I'd say by now, your brother's blind."

Sam's face screwed up in anger, his eyes filled with hate and sadness. Maggie gripped his shirt-sleeve, terrified. Bobby sighed. "This blade is designed to make it so the person stabbed with it _can't _resist them. It makes them too weak to fight back. I'd say Dean is at that point by now."

"Can the sirens find out about this?" Sam asked. Kris nodded vigorously.

"Oh hell yeah, they know his every move. This little blade connects them to Dean. In a sense, that virus is them." Sam buried his face in his hands.

"Great." He said. Maggie put her hand on his back.

"I'm not done." Kris said. Sam stifled a groan. "They'll find him." Sam looked up, anger changed to fear.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"They're gonna go get him." Kris replied. "The blade lets them know his every move. They know how deeply infected he is right now, and their coming to take back what's theirs."

"That's what you meant by they really like him." Maggie whispered.

"What happens when they find him?" Sam asked.

"You don't want to know." Kris said. Bobby stood.

"Then we better haul ass." He said. Kris nodded and darted out of the room. She came back seconds later, black boots on, jacket in hand.

"What are you doin?" Maggie asked.

"You'll need my help." She said. "Trust me." They didn't have time to argue. They ran out of the house. Bobby was already in his truck, engine started. Sam opened the driver side door to Maggie's car and started it as well. Maggie reached for the passenger door when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Don't let Sam hear them talk," Kris said harshly. "Sirens have gotten smart as time has gone on, their song is in their voice, like a hidden code. Don't let Sam hear it." Maggie nodded and Kris let go, jogging to her own truck. Maggie opened the door and got inside. Sam took off before she could close the door all the way.

_This time I'm helpin' you Dean. I swear I will._


	6. Sirens

6

Holly had known where Dean was for some time now. She knew Maggie was with Sam. She knew Lauren was with Dean. And she knew Lauren was pregnant. It wasn't hard to figure out. The spell was in full effect, and she was ready to make her move. With Amy and Michelle to help of course. Sirens never flew solo, it made things too easy. They wanted to make it as hard for Dean as possible. Holly liked Dean, he was so much fun to play with. She couldn't wait to get her hands on him again.

All they had to do was wait for the opportune moment. Sam, Maggie and Bobby were gone, they had left a few hours ago, all that was left was Lauren and Dean. They would wait, patiently for her to leave the room, or they would go in there by force. They sat in the late 90's Honda, and waited.

"I'm bored," Amy whined. "Are we gonna do this or not?" Holly sighed and glared at the ceiling.

"I told you, these things take time." Holly replied.

"It's taken enough time." Michelle said. "We wanna do this now." Holly flexed her jaw, ready to turn to the passenger seat and bitch-slap her, then move to the back seat and do the same to Amy.

"Ladies I've learned in life that if you wait long enough," In that instant the motel door opened and Lauren stepped out. "Good things always come to you." The women grinned. Lauren stepped inside the office of the motel, out of sight from the room. The girls got out of the car. "Let's go get him girls."

* * *

Lauren was starving. She hadn't eaten in at least twenty-four hours and since she was eating for two now she couldn't ignore it. Dean's eyes were closed, deep in sleep. She bit her lip. Stay or go? She didn't know.

_It'll only take a second. I'll be back before he knows it. I'll just grab some stuff out of the vending machines. It'll just take a second. _She stood and kissed Dean gently on the forehead.

"I'll be right back." She whispered. "I swear." She opened the door, too one last look, and closed it behind her, making sure it was locked. She walked outside and into the office, spotting the vending machines easily.

She didn't see the sirens open the door, with ease, getting past the lock like it was nothing, and walking into the room.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes once again to see nothing but darkness. His heart sank, it wasn't a dream. He didn't feel Lauren's hand, or even next to him. He moved his hand around the bed, trying to find her. "Lauren?" He whispered. Suddenly he felt the bed move, and sensed someone getting closer. Lips touched his, they burned but he couldn't stop kissing them. "Lauren?" He whispered again.

"Guess again sugar." That voice, the voice from his nightmares, the voice that struck an incredible amount of terror and fear throughout his body. At least he didn't have to look at her this time. "I missed you Dean."

"No," He breathed. "No please not again."

Then he felt their hands, their extremely painful hands. He felt cuts and bruises appear out of nowhere.

"Please no..." He begged hoarsely. Holly giggled.

"Aw here that girls?" She said, malice in her voice. "He still doesn't want to play." Amy and Michelle laughed too.

"Oh yes he does," Michelle said. "He just won't admit it." He couldn't see what they were doing, or going to do. All he knew was wherever they touched hurt like hell.

"Feels so good but hurts so bad right Dean?" Amy said. His heart sped, his breath quickened.

_This can't happen again! Lauren, Baby where are you? _

"Stop, please god stop." He begged, a sob behind his voice. He was beyond weak this time, they didn't even tell him not to move. He tensed his legs and pulled them together. He knew she was going to do that again, he just knew. They giggled again. "Don't do this.

"Yeah right." Holly said. She was on top of him, he could feel her breath on his face. He whimpered and turned his face away, the pillow absorbing his tears.

"What'd you do with Lauren?" He asked, voice shaking.

"Oh sugar she left on her own. I guess she does hate you for what you did with me." Holly said. Dean shuddered and cried harder, trying to pull his face away from her. His body wouldn't listen to him.

Holly was kissing his neck. Her hands went down his torso, burning him, and to the waistband of his boxers. She pushed on the bruises she had already inflicted and he moaned.

"Please." He whimpered. "Please no." The girls laughed again.

Suddenly the door burst open. The girls jumped.

"Get off of him you disgusting whore!" Lauren bellowed.

* * *

Lauren felt something was wrong before someone told her. She felt her heart gain speed, her torso started to burn, along with her lips. And a silent beg for someone to help her.

"Dean." She whispered. She abandoned the vending machine and darted outside just in time to see Maggie and Bobby's car, followed by a vehicle she didn't recognize, pull into the parking lot. Sam bolted out of the Ferrari and the rest followed. He ran over to her, eyes wide.

"Where's Dean?" He asked. Maggie and Bobby jogged up behind her, and a pretty red-head Lauren didn't know.

"In the motel room, something's wrong!" She said. The red-head nodded.

"Ya got that right." She said. Lauren nodded. "We gotta go. Those Sirens are probably doing God knows what to him."

"Sirens?" Lauren asked, hate in her voice. Kris nodded. "Damn it I was right. You two come with me. Sam, Bobby stay here."

"Yeah right." Sam said.

"These girls can get you to do anything and there's nothing you can do about it," Lauren said. "Unless you want to hurt her." She tilted her head toward Maggie. Maggie looked at him, pleading. He sighed, admitting defeat.

The girls turned and bolted toward the door. Lauren didn't bother with the door-knob, she just kicked the door open.

Her heart ached when she saw Dean, whimpering while the whores were touching him. Her eyes and stomach filled with rage, eyes fiery, ready to kill, especially when she saw Holly licking her boyfriend, getting ready to rape him again.

"Get off of him you disgusting whore!"


	7. Death's Song

7

Lauren had never been more enraged in her life. She wanted to charge at these women and claw their eyes out, do whatever it took to get them away from Dean. And she would have, if it wasn't for the knife she had pointed at Dean's throat. She doubted if Dean knew the knife was even there.

Holly looked up when Lauren yelled, and smiled.

"Ah, the infamous Lauren." She said. "Lovely. I've heard a lot about you. Your family single handedly took out most of my kind. Too bad they missed a few." She giggled.

"Well that mistake won't be made again." Lauren spat bitterly. "Now like I said before, get off of him."

"Why would I want to do that?" Holly said. Amy and Michelle giggled. "I mean, he's just too much fun to play with." She ran her hand over Dean's hip, causing him to whimper louder. Lauren gritted her teeth, rage building within her. She wasn't going to stand here, helpless while this went on. She could just see Holly flying across the room, cracking her skull. She was getting angrier and angrier, she was gonna kill this bitch...

Suddenly Holly, Amy and Michelle flew in three different directions, slamming into walls behind them. Lauren watched the knife arc across the room and land with a _thunk_ in the thin plaster wall. Maggie looked at her, eyes as big ping-pong balls, Kris, the same.

"How the hell did you do that?" Maggie asked. Before she could answer Holly started to get up. Lauren ran over to Dean, cradling his face in her hands.

"Baby you're the only one that can stop them." She said, yelling over the bangs and shouts behind her. "You and you alone. All you have to do is resist them. Tell them no." Dean nodded just as someone grabbed Lauren's hair and pulled her back.

Lauren's hands instantly went to her stomach, protecting it. Holly pulled her and flung her to the opposite wall into Michelle's vice like grip. Maggie was on the floor, knocked out. Kris was on the other side of the room, being held by Amy just as Lauren was.

Holly wiped the trickle of blood on her mouth.

"Lauren..." Dean moaned, looking around the room wildly. "Lauren please…" Lauren pulled against Michelle's arms, making no progress. She had to go to him, had to save him from this evil slut. Holly sat next to him on the bed, trailing her fingers up his chest. "Ahuh, please-"

"Shut the hell up." Holly said, Dean was silent. Lauren snarled.

_Come on Dean. _She prayed. _I know you're strong enough to say no. I know you're stubborn enough. Please Dean._

"Ya know," Holly began. "Killing Dean is going to be so much fun, and you get a front row seat. Plus, I get to play." She grinned. She bent down next to Dean, her mouth centimeters above his. Dean tensed. She took one last look at Lauren, smiling, then turned to Dean.

"Kiss me." She whispered. Lauren grimaced.

Every cell in Dean's body screamed at him to move, told him to kiss her like she told him to. His head bellowed about the same thing. But there was something quiet in the back of his mind, told him no.

_Think what you're about to throw away. If she means anything to you, you won't do this. Are you gonna let some slut take advantage of you like this?_ God he was so tired. So exhausted.

_Fight Dean, fight it. You know you can. Fight! _

"Kiss me." She said more forcefully. Dean didn't move. His muscles screamed in agony as they tried to move against his will. But he would not let them move. "Do it dammit!"

"N-n-no." He rasped through gritted teeth. Holly's eyes grew.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"N-no." He said, voice shaking. "G-get o-ff o-of m-m-me...b-bitch." Holly stood, the other girls loosened their grips on Lauren and Kris.

"What?" She asked.

"D-don-don't touch m-m-me." She backed away from him.

"No," She said. Amy and Michelle let Lauren and Kris go. "NO!" Holly shrieked. The other girls did as well. They each dug their nails into their chests, tearing out their hearts.

"Aw gross." Maggie said, sitting up. The girls continued to shriek until they literally blew up. Nothing but a pile of dust. Dean sighed and relaxed. Maggie stood and opened the door.

"Sam! Bobby! Get your asses in here!" She yelled. Lauren ran over to Dean and hugged him to her.

"You did so good Baby." She said. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hurt like hell though."

Sam and Bobby ran through the door. Sam smiled and sighed, leaning on Maggie. Lauren looked at Kris, who had remained silent for the past few minutes.

"Hi," She said smiling. "I'm Kris." She said.

"Yeah," Lauren nodded. "Thanks." She said.

"Uh when you guys get a chance, I need to tell you something." Kris said warily. Lauren furrowed her brows. "Particularly you two." She said, pointing to Dean and Lauren.

* * *

"Is there something wrong?" Lauren asked. Kris sighed.

"I guess it depends on how you look at it." She said. Dean was sitting up, eyesight restored, and holding Lauren's hand. Kris ran a hand over her face. "I was looking at these patterns that keep popping up, all talking about some great power. This power is supposed to be born in February." Instantly Lauren's hands went to her stomach. "This power is born to the hunter of evil and the all seeing. Or a hunter and a psychic."

Dean squeezed Lauren's hand. "This power isn't specified to be good or evil. I guess it'll decide on who raises it. But what I do know, is that people will come after your baby. One way or another, they will try and take it from you two and raise it for the dark side. I just thought I'd warn you."

Lauren was having a hard time wrapping her head around this. _My baby. They want my baby. Wait, my baby's powerful?_

"So wait a second our baby is going to be supernatural?" She asked. Dean was squeezing her hand tighter and tighter by the second.

"It's supposed to be." Kris sighed. Sam was stunned, Maggie wasn't. Bobby's reaction was the same as Sam's. "Like mongo powerful. Like I said I just thought I'd warn you guys."

"Thank you." Dean said. "For more than what you just told us. You saved my ass." Kris grinned.

"Yeah well, now I get to go brag that I saved a Winchester." She said, nodding. Dean laughed. Kris glanced at her watch. "Sorry to bolt on you guys but I've got to go. I've got this vamp thing I have to take care of about a mile off so..." She stood and headed toward the door.

"We'll be in touch." Bobby said. Kris grinned.

"Yeah I know." She said, closing the door behind her. Bobby stood too.

"I kinda got my own hunt too." He said. "Glad you're alright Dean." He said. Dean nodded.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said. Bobby opened and shut the door as well.

"Well, I'm not surprised." Maggie said.

"About what?" Sam asked.

"I always knew that baby was gonna be special. And with Lauren's psychic stuff, there was no way this kid was gonna be normal." She said simply. She looked up at Sam and smiled. "I'm starving. Let's eat." Sam smiled and nodded.

"Alright." He said with an incredulous laugh. Maggie waved before she closed the door.

Lauren laid down next to Dean, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"Dean," Lauren said. "Are you scared?"

"Yeah, I am Baby." He said, closing his eyes.

"Me too." She whispered.

"It'll be okay."

"Why do they want our baby?" She asked. Dean shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. She snuggled closer to him, getting the security she needed. "But right now let's not worry about it. Right now, let's just sleep. Fighting evil bitches is tough work."

**THE**

**END**

--How'd you like the re-write? Did you like the original better? Send me reviews and let me know!!--


End file.
